Julia
Julia S, labeled The Determined One, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Cooling Off, Heating Up Julia is introduced into the competition by a narrative by Kyle because Julia did not have an intro interview. She and Michaela immediately start forming a strong bond. In the immediate vote, Julia ranked a total of 3 votes against her and 2 for getting to the finals. Julia seems shocked but vows to try her hardest. In the cooler race, Julia attempts to snatch the cooler away from Elijah and Caleb but fails. Julia is the second member of the Cunning Koalas. During the Easter Egg challenge Julia was second in the running group, only behind Lucas. During the challenge she complains about how the leaves are the same colour as the eggs. Julia does find one egg and makes a point of being seen on the team. She keeps her team in check. During the elimination station, Julia seems concerned about being in the bottom 2 because she did receive the second highest tally of votes against her only hours before. She is more than relieved, that her vote against Andrew would've sent her home, but even more relieved to know that it was a non-elimination station all along. She high-fives Michaela at the end of the episode. Julia along with Andrew are the main topics of conversation amongst the Badgers during the Koala's elimination. Ball to Ball During this challenge Julia begins to take charge of her team saying that "the basket' right there", as she does in the intro and then attempts to direct her team to the correct positioning for the ball passing challenge. Julia later accepts the position of the last person in the line, giving her the power to put the ball into the basket. Julia drops the ball once, due to Michaela's over throw of the ball. Julia also does not like running back and forth, up and down the hill. During the dodgeball challenge Julia is one of the people who last the longest through out the games. Usually lasting until three or so people remain. During the elimination Julia is once again in the bottom two even after voting for Andrew. This may account for Andrew's vote, who was for Julia. This is the second instance in which Julia has been in the bottom two with Andrew, and has not been eliminated. Let Invulnerability Ring During this episode Julia competes in the relay race. She completes the first leg which was the Memorization leg, along with opposing team member Claudia. Julia seemed to be having some difficulties with the letters and numbers as during her first run she only copied down 4 of them while Claudia copied an entire line. Julia finished behind Claudia, making it seem like the Koalas were defeated again, however, Pranav pulled through and the Koalas won. Battle of the Sexes During this challenge Julia was put onto the girls team. Julia would later compete in the ball bowling challenge, failing to score any points. Julia later went up against Clay during the sparring challenge. Julia was one of the more intense victims and fighter. Ultimately she won against Clay after his sword broke. However, her only victory was not enough to win her whole team victory. Ultimately, her team was sent to the elimination station and she was in the bottom two again, along with Jeremy. However, she was not eliminated and neither was Jeremy. Riddle it Out During the episode Julia is a really prominent factor to the Cunning Koalas. Julia is a part of the three-way decoding crew, along with Michaela and Pranav. She contributes 10x more than her other team mates who are busy trying to hold off Clay, of the Honey Badgers. Julia eventually decides, wiwth Michaela, that they should work with the Honey Badgers to solve the riddle. Julia then gets the single ring needed in the ring toss riddle and heads back to camp. When there is a dispute about which team gets to Kyle first Julia poses the argument that Caleb held Lucas back, which in fact is legal, however in the end the Koalas won due to Clay ripping the Koalas clue. Blinded by Trust During this challenge Julia is suprised by the Twist Cards effect. During the challenge Julia is the eyes for Michaela and Lucas. Julia is madded by the fact that her team lost just seconds after the Badgers won. During the elimination station Julia is in the bottom two yet again, tied with Pranav. She is ultimately declared safe, after Clay decides to vote off Pranav for his sneakiness rather than Julia who was originally planned to be voted off. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode Julia is astonished at the turn of events that preceed the challenge. Julia is even more shocked, and quite frankly devestated, at the fact that she has to go to the Honey Badgers thus leaving Michaela by her lonesome. During the challenge Julia insists on making things her way. Despite being on a team of four, she dominated the challenge by herself. She made a rendition of applefritters. After the challenge Michaela speaks of Julia's plan to blindside Elijah and backstab Jeremy to get them both out of the competition. Julia sees that her head is on the chopping block because she made the team lose and acted accordingly. However, during the elimination station Julia was in the bottom two but was not eliminated. After the elimination Julia coensides with Michaela about what had happened, saying that Caleb did not vote for Elijah and instead voted by her. Julia says that there might be a plot to get her out, but it isn't anything like the plot that the two girls share. Unlike the Military During this episode Julia is spoken of by Jeremy who says that he doesn't know who to trust. Julia competes in every single challenge, as she had to replace Jeremy because he got stung by a bee. Julia was always in the final two along side Michaela with the exception of the planking challenge. After the Badgers lost Julia is concerned about her current status in the game, fearing that she would be backstabbed and voted off. She openly expresses her dislike and untrustworthy attitude towards Caleb, however, ultimately she decides to vote with the majority and vote Jeremy off. This marks the first episode in which the Julia was on the losing team and was not in the bottom two, she was however, in the bottom three. 2 Heads Are Better Than 1 Julia is seen talking about who to eliminated in the beginning between Clay and Michaela. Julia wants to vote for Caleb but Clay has other plans, targetting Elijah. Julia is later put onto a team with his former rival Caleb. Caleb and Julia grab the clue before the 'choice challenge' and are told by Kyle to go back and complete the challenge, which could be a debatable cause of win. Julia later points out they could be going the wrong way, not knowing which way Parachute hill was. Julia did not perform the 'choice challenge' but does complete the ring toss and beat Michaela and Lucas, coming in second place. 2012-Bit During this challenge Julia is seen talking, in the beginning, about how she thinks that JARS is a sexist game, with her being the only girl in the final four. She then gets in a little scuff with Caleb about the challenges prior, about how Caleb was saying how in order to get this far they needed, cooking skills, reading and writing skills. Julia points out that Caleb said that about girls implying that he doesn't think that about guys. During the challenge Julia raced ahead starting in second, with his shield, also seen in the season's trailer. It isn't until the very end that Caleb races ahead of everyone, grabbing the map and comes in second place. However, it is later revealed that Caleb got hit with water thus causing him to lose his invulnerability, passing it on the Julia. Putting a hole in Clay and Caleb's plan. After the challenge, Caleb is mentioned by Julia when she was saying that the first two votes against her in the very beginning were from Caleb and his brother, Lucas. During the elimination station Caleb ranked two votes against him along with Elijah, but due to a twist was eliminated when Elijah was deducted a vote. Caleb ends by saying that he had been decieved and played. It is worth mentioning that Caleb was the only original member of any team that had not been swapped over the course of the season, in this case it would be team Honey Badgers. This is the first instance all season where Julia has not been on the elimination pads at all. Beaten & Bested During this episode Julia is seen at the beginning along with Elijah and Clay as Clay talks about his strengths and weaknesses. During the challenge Julia, at first, doesn't completely understand the challenge. Julia performed last in the challenge to which she only needed to spell one name in order to advance to the finals and beat Clay, who at the time had just realized his fatal error. Julia, by a hair, spelled 'PRANAV'. However, since Caleb and Lucas hadn't left the competition, and due to the fact that they both didn't all together like Julia they insisted that Pranav's name had an 'H' in it, which wasn't true. In the end Julia looks back at her journey to the finals, while Kyle tells her that she was one of four girls, two of which made it to the merge and the only one to get votes in the very beginning. Julia is very pleased with her outcome. Battle of the Best During this final episode Julia has a short interview before her final challenge. She claims that she can "make the stupid people shut up", as that is what is written on her shirt. She claims that Elijah is one of those stupid people. Julia also says that she is confident not cocky, unlike Elijah. She sees it as funny as Elijah is constantly trying to make himself look bigger and better than the game. During the challenge Julia starts off strong then stops Elijah from continuing realizing that he had more than 1 of the same letter, with which he could not spell a word with. During the letter exchange, Julia quickly darts ahead of Elijah sending her into first. Although it is not shown, Julia was milliseconds away from Elijah in the sprint off and ultimately spelled "WINNER" first, thus crowning her the winner of Just Another Reality Show Season 1. Kyle states, at the end of the episode, that Julia has a guaranteed spot in season 2 if she planned on using that free pass, which she seemed excited about. Trivia *Julia was a member of Team Cunning Koalas and later a member on Team Honey Badgers. *Julia is the highest ranking Koala, making it to first place. **Julia is also the highest ranking, non-swapped, Koala of S1. *Julia was 1 of 3 people with the highest ranking-first elimination votes; being 3. **She is also the only one of the three to make it to the final 2. **She is also the only one to be in the bottom two more than 4 times. *Julia holds a JARS record by being in the most bottom 2’s more than anyone else in S1, with a total of 6. *Julia has attended the most amount of elimination stations in 1 season, with the total being 7. *Julia is responisble for Jeremy’s 2nd elimination, in cahoots with Clay. *It is shown that Julia and Michaela are best friends and hold a strong alliance together carrying each other past the merge. **Julia's alliance is currently the only alliance to make it, in full, pass the merge. *Julia was 1 of 6 people in a tied vote, with Pranav; the others being Caleb/Elijah and Jeremy/Claudia. *Julia was able to win solo invulnerability for herself three times in a row. Making her the third best competitor overall. This led her to ultimately win the season. *Julia is ranked 1st place and is the official winner of Just Another Reality Show S1.